


Узел

by Gevion



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: В свадебной пряже, по которой когда-то гадали невесте короля, вились-свивались две нити, золотая и черная. Спутались так крепко, что обе пришлось порвать.





	Узел

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для fandom Force and Strength 2017.

В свадебной пряже, по которой когда-то гадали невесте короля, вились-свивались две нити, золотая и черная. Спутались так крепко, что обе пришлось порвать.

У старшего принца темные волосы, как у отца, у младшего — светлые, как у почившей королевы. Кормилица дает ему сосать грудь чаще, чем положено, охотно берет на руки, но не притрагивается к его голове с красной меткой незажившего родничка. Первого, непоседливого, зовут Утером. Алый ящер Пендрагонов высоко поднимает голову на королевском гербе. У младенца Вортигерна в кроватке находят железную монету. На ней черная змея — за его рождение заплачена дорогая цена.

При дворе еще долго судачат: дурной знак, что кормилице слишком долго не позволяли отнять второго королевича от груди. Между собой, по домам, вполголоса шепчутся про другое: дитя искусало ей соски до синяков, жадно тянуло молоко до тех пор, пока дородная крестьянка не высохла до самых костей. Мало ему было, что при родах истекла кровью мать.

Годы идут, королевичи подрастают. В замке не поют песен, не пьют вина и не топят большие печи ровно десять лет. В одной кровати с ворочающимся братом Вортигерну тесно и душно, но тепло.

В первое утро одиннадцатого года мальчикам приносят новые одежды. В светлом платье Утер становится словно бы взрослее и выше на полголовы. Вортигерн обманывает служанку, отыскивает где-то то же, что было на нем вчера: черная котта, черные штаны, схваченный в шелковые силки серебряной вышивки черный плащ. На золотых волосах теряется и меркнет тонкий венец.

На границах еще спокойно, но отец ждет гостей и шлет гонцов. Маги хотят мира, однако им нужен надежный залог. Старший брат, добрый Утер, ничего не чует, возится со своим новым мечом и соломенными чучелами во дворе. Вортигерн собирается с духом, забирает монету покрепче в кулак. Псы, недавно ластившиеся к его рукам, брызжут пеной, рвутся с цепей. Старшему брату, доброму Утеру, быть королем, его ни за что не отдадут, а Вортигерна даже не спросят. Такова судьба младшего сына. Он усаживается ждать у окна и слышит, видит: по пустошам и по глади озер уже пущены кони, легкие и скорые, как стрела, сорвавшаяся с тетивы. Воины Иного народа на их взмокших спинах — это за ним. По его душу, по его пятам.

Отец с ними не торгуется. Быстро ударяют по рукам. Утер долго не уходит, топчется на месте, как привязанный, последний смотрит ему вслед.

В чужих землях трава струится под копытами коней, как вода, а река оплавляет берега, будто лава. Хищный маков цвет, вызрев, обугливается дочерна и усыпляет зазевавшихся путников навечно. Вортигерна почти не снимают с коня, не развязывают руки. Он смотрит на свою новую свиту. Они шумно пьют и громко храпят, грызут черствый хлеб и жадно обгладывают бараньи ребра. Задолго до рассвета, дождавшись, пока задремлет последний сморенный вином часовой, Вортигерн молча взбирается на коня и пускает его галопом вброд, в обратную сторону, но к закату полностью разбитым возвращается к тому же костру, от которого пытался сбежать.

Один из свиты, с желтыми глазами, вдавленными глубоко в череп, ловит коня, поднявшегося на дыбы, гладит его мягкие губы и горячие ноздри, хвалит Вортигерна: «Другой бы сразу угодил в смертельную ловушку, вздумай он выкинуть такую штуку. Однажды из тебя, королевич, выйдет нам брат». Вортигерн не слушает, упрямо мотает головой. Суеверно не оглядывается и не просится домой, к настоящему брату.

Ночами под окнами башни, в которой его держат, дерутся за падаль хищные птицы. Прежде чем идти в постель, Вортигерн зябко потирает ладони, прижимается лбом к решеткам. Наутро выглядывает из окна и видит: в дышавшую теплом летнюю ночь землю схватил мороз. Мертвые птицы лежат там же, где падаль, и солнце не решается коснуться их лучами, пятнает золотом траву, не доходя до черных перьев, испачканных в грязи.

— Это не я, — говорит Вортигерн магу-наставнику, тюремщику Мордреду, которому не нужны ключи.

— Это не ты, — соглашается тот. — Еще не ты. А хочешь уметь так же?

Перед сном Вортигерн подцепляет толстую нитку из плаща, осторожно вытягивая, умелыми пальцами скатывает ее в клубок. В сердцевине оставляет сплетенными два волоса, свой и чужой. Хранит клубок ближе к телу, не забывая чуть распускать его в каждый приход полной луны, долго ворочается, представляя, что в этой холодной и темной спаленке, на слежавшейся, почти плоской перине он не один.

Первой троице стражников он заговаривает мечи так, что они едва не закалывают друг друга насмерть. Вторых усыпляет, третьих связывает по рукам и ногам. К нему приставляют тех, что и на людей не похожи: под сапогами и плащами, под перчатками и капюшонами нет плоти — лишь осязаемая чернота.

За десять лет клубок разматывается до конца, снова показывается его уязвимое нутро, узелок, ведущий в сердце Камелота: светлый волос поверху, черный — внизу.

Мордред кланяется Вортигерну в пояс, говорит:

— Пора возвращаться домой, брат наш.

Вортигерн не просит себе провожатых, он вспомнит дорогу и с закрытыми глазами. Конь разбирает путь в темноте, не оступается ни разу, одинаково легкой поступью шагает по горным тропам и по воде.

У старшего брата, доброго Утера, на голове тяжелый венец отца:

— Он не дождался тебя.

— Зато дождался ты, — отвечает Вортигерн и собирается целовать его руку, ожидая гладкую ладонь и кольца господина, который не сеет зерно и не носит воду, не держит меч иначе как на пирах и не жнет.

Утер заставляет его подняться:

— Не надо, брат.

Холодным весенним утром у него горячие и шершавые руки — ладони жнеца, мечника, кузнеца. Он будто бы рад встрече, даже счастлив. Вортигерн позволяет ему вести себя за плечи в замок, не смотрит на преклонивших колени вельмож.

Там, внутри, те же гобелены на стенах, те же лица, те же песни и то же недостаточно крепкое вино. Народец из холмов над ним смеется, гонит свое, густое и сладкое, как патока: немного черного мака, собранного под пряной осенней луной, немного давленных башмачками пикси ягод, по паре капель приторной лжи предателя и горькой безответной любви. Вортигерн подносит Утеру в подарок обвитую лозой бутыль, налитую под самую пробку. Тот смеется, выплеснув разбавленное вино из своего кубка на пол, слизывает последнюю каплю, попавшую на ладонь:

— Только если выпьешь со мной из одной чаши, брат.

Вортигерн садится рядом — считать, сколько раз паж дополнил кубок Утера, следить, как темнеют его глаза. Сам он не хмелеет, внимательно слушает: у Утера развязывается язык. Скользкий Билл легко выбирается из любых оков, против него лучше не ставить в споре, говорит тот, а сэр Бедивер спокойнее поросшего мхом камня, но его не стоит злить. А вот Игрэйн и Эльза, дочери эрла, которых прочат в невесты сыновьям почившего короля. Дело решено еще при рождении. Только после заключения брачных союзов Утер станет полноправным королем.

Во время танца леди Игрэйн ненадолго меняется местами с кроткой Эльзой. На мгновение прижав свою ладонь к ладони Вортигерна, смотрит в глаза, зачем-то говорит:

— Скоро мы породнимся. Вы беспокоитесь за брата, а я беспокоюсь за сестру.

Леди Эльза — темноволосая и кроткая, а у леди Игрэйн под жесткой жемчужной сеткой гибкой змеей уложена золотая коса. Две помолвки скрепляют клятвами там же, на пиру. У Утера невесомая поступь влюбленного, легкая рука, но тяжелый взгляд. Вортигерн почти не удивлен.

Восходит тонкий месяц Белтейна. На холмах в честь избавления от зимних ветров и хвори жгут костры, лукавый народец беспечно танцует с людьми у огня, стирает башмаки в труху, позабыв о былой вражде. Вортигерн к ним не выходит, проводит ночи в покоях нового короля — за нечестной беседой и за честной игрой, за одним на двоих кубком вина, пенящегося на губах и языке. Забывшись, Утер крепко обнимает его и просит остаться до рассвета, уже не зовет его братом.

В день своей свадьбы Утер будто бы растерян, будто бы ищет чего-то — в себе и в Вортигерне, в лицах гостей на пиру. Невеста скрыта ото всех пышно взбитой свадебной пеленой. Вортигерн заглядывает под ее белоснежную пену, видит леди Игрэйн на мягком супружеском ложе, в норе молодой волчицы, только что родившей первого щенка, и на погребальном костре.

Вортигерн тянет Утера на себя, к себе, за невидимые путы — пластина парадного доспеха впивается в грудь, черная нить оборачивается вокруг золотой в последний раз.

— Чего ты желаешь сильнее, брат мой, победить себя или победить меня? — а потом рубит обе одним взмахом: — Идите к своей новобрачной жене, сир.

Он шутливо кланяется, легко толкает Утера в грудь, к дверям в покои новобрачных, улыбается, не размыкая пересохших губ, не опуская сухих глаз.

— В положенный срок королева родит здорового сына с золотыми волосами. Однажды он убьет змею и станет великим королем.

Старший брат, добрый Утер, ничего не чует, но Вортигерн уже слышит его поступь, уже видит его лицо. Желанный первенец, законный наследник Артур. Артур с золотыми волосами своей мертвой матери, с опаленным драконьим пламенем мечом своего мертвого отца.

Утер послушно закрывает глаза, целует королеву. Вортигерн крутит между липкими от горько-сладкого вина фейри пальцами железную монету, про себя повторяет: «Не знаю, где и когда, какими тропами и как долго, но он уже в пути».


End file.
